westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
MH/Amilastet
=Amilastet "Mila" Sheereserket= *Name means "She who is like Isis / Daughter of Serket". Amilastet chose her new "death name" to fit her new life as a "daughter" of the goddess of the preservation of the dead. *Reveres Sekhmet, The One who is Powerful, The One Before Whom Evil Trembles, the Mistress of Dread, the Lady of Slaughter. This lion-headed goddess of battle and healing is the obvious patron for her in her new life as a monster hunter. Life and Death In life Amilastet was the secondary wife of a minor noble, and a priestess-scribe in the temple of Isis. She copied manuscripts, helped make charms for sale by the temple, and raised two children. During Regnal Year 39 of Amenemhat Nimaatre, Amilastet was chosen for the 'honor' of guarding her dead husbands mastaba at Hawara for eternity as a Funerary Amulet Mummy. She awoke less than 60 years later as tomb robbers hastily pillaged their funerary temple. Two were strangled in the temple, but the last survivor escaped. After consuming the the ka of the thieves to restore her strength, Amilastet tracked down the last thief, seduces him away from the drinking house where he was trying to steady his nerves, and murdered him in the night. She returned to the tomb and sat in isolation, thinking very hard about her unlife. The next 2000 years Amilastet used the mastaba as a "lair", alternating between reading and re-reading every scrap of the Book of Coming Forth By Day in her husbands tomb, and patrolling the necropolis for thieves after the tomb guards were withdrawn. After catching thieves (and murdering them, absorbing their ka, and then burying them unceremoniously) she would typically wait a few years, and then take short "vacations" out into society to sell their possessions, pick up more modern clothing, and generally keep up on current affairs as much as possible. This was also a good opportunity to restock on ritual supplies and reading material. During this entire period Amilastet was sustained by her funerary amulet and her devotion to her husbands tomb. The coming of the Greeks heralded the end of this orderly, contemplative existence. The Ptolemies and the next 2000 years * Ptolemy II demolishes the mortuary temple at Hawara for building material - while under the influence of the demon Kheru-remm-parthal (The Sound Of Weeping Iron). * Kheru-remm-parthal sought to further erode pious respect for the ancient Pharaoh, and his sorcerous minions sought the magical formulas protected within. * Kheru-remm-parthal and his minions provided the magical oomph to shatter the temples defenses. * The powerful warding rituals drove Amilastet right out of the necropolis, and severed her connection to her tomb and amulet - leaving her vulnerable, weakened, and very very angry. * Cue 2000 years of stalking Kheru-remm-parthal's various co-plotters across the planet, and being stalked in return. * Kheru-remm-parthal moves into the Roman empire after the Roman conquest of Egypt, Amilastet follows, travel ensues. During this period Mila passes herself off as an Etheopian Jew, which was a solid excuse for being an exotic foreign woman. * A lot of cultists get murdered during this period. The Modern Era * Big pulp-adventure-style confrontation with Kheru-remm-parthal (complete with Nazi sorcerers, demonic hounds, etc) during WWII * Mila comes off the worse of the two groups, but the real losers are the innocent bystanders... * WWI and WWII in general make a big impression on her. * Amilastet suffers a crisis of faith/self confidence, and retreats for four decades to contemplate her navel. * Emerges in the '80s with a new dedication - revenge against Kheru-remm-parthal is still a priority, but other supernatural threats are firmly on her radar now, and protecting all the innocents caught in the crossfire is now critical. = Character Sheet (420 points) = ST 18* 30; DX 13† 40; IQ 12 40; HT 14‡ 20. Damage 2d-1/3d+1; BL 65 lb; HP 20 4; Will 12 0; Per 12 0; FP 14 0. Basic Speed 6.00§ 0; Basic Move 7¶ 0; Dodge 10**. 5' 1"; 110 lbs. Social Background TL: 8 0. Languages: Ancient Egyptian (Native) 0; Classical Arabic (Native) 6; Hebrew (Native) 6; Modern English (Accented) 4. Templates and Meta-Traits Mummy 200. Amilastet is preserved with a blend of sodium chloride, sodium bicarbonate, and Commiphora myrrha resin, and as such she smells distinctly of myrrh. Amilastet needs a ½ lb of the blend per HP healed (¼ lb myrrh, ¼ lb non-iodized salt/baking soda blend, ~$3 per HP if you order myrrh gum resin in bulk). She tries to keep about 20 lbs pre-mixed in Tupperware at home at all times. Amilastet is sustained by a daily ritual from the Book of Coming Forth By Day, called "Not Letting The Heart Of The Deceased Be Driven Away From Him In The Underworld". Advantages Combat Reflexes 15; Contact (Clare Reineck - Arts!; Effective Skill 15; 9 or less; Somewhat Reliable) 2; Contact (Kurt Epling - University Professor!; Effective Skill 15; Usually Reliable) 4; Destiny (Minor) 5; Magery 0 5; Striking ST 1 5. Perks: Dabbler (+3 to Dancing, +2 to Makeup, +2 to Driving (Automobile)); Off-Hand Weapon Training (Axe/Mace); Power Grappling; Reach Mastery (Two-Handed Axe/Mace); Ritual Mastery (Ritual of Maintenance); Style Familiarity (Totally Great Axe Jutsu); Trademark Move (Execution); Weapon Bond (Totally Great Axe). 8 Disadvantages Curious (12 or less) -5; Enemy (Kheru-remm-parthal the Egyptian Demon and cronies; 6-20 normal humans with an exceptional member; 6 or less) -15; Fanaticism (The Mission) -15; Pacifism (Cannot Harm Innocents) -10; Reputation -4 (Traitor; 10 or less; Large class) -5; Secret (Mummy; Utter Rejection) -10; Shyness (Mild) -5. Quirks: Dislikes "chaotic" people; Dripping with costume jewlery; Nutty about cats; Shaves head, wears elaborate wigs; Chooses words carefully: truthful, doesn't exaggerate, occasionally annoyingly literal. -5 Skills Acrobatics (H) DX-1 2-12; Archaeology (H) IQ 4-12; Architecture/TL8 (A) IQ-1 1-11; Axe/Mace (A) DX+4 4-17; Brawling (E) DX+2 4-15; Crossbow (E) DX+1 2-14; Dancing (A) DX-5 0-8; Driving/TL8 (Automobile) (A) DX-5 0-8; Flail (H) DX 0-13; Hidden Lore (Demons) (A) IQ 2-12; Hidden Lore (Free Spirits) (A) IQ+1 4-13; Hidden Lore (Mummies) (A) IQ+1 4-13; Hidden Lore (Restless Undead) (A) IQ-2 0-10; Hidden Lore (Sacred Places) (A) IQ-1 1-11; Hidden Lore (Vampires) (A) IQ-2 0-10; Housekeeping (E) IQ 1-12; Jumping (E) DX 1-13; Knot-Tying (E) DX 1-13; Makeup/TL8 (E) IQ-4 0-8; Occultism (A) IQ+1 4-13; Path of Body (VH) IQ-2 2-10; Path of Magic (VH) IQ-2 2-10; Path of Undead (VH) IQ-1 4-11; Research/TL8 (A) IQ-1 1-11; Savoir-Faire (High Society) (E) IQ-1 1-11‡‡; Thaumatology (VH) IQ-1 4-11; Theology (Abrahamic) (H) IQ-2 1-10; Throwing (A) DX-3 0-10; Thrown Weapon (Axe/Mace) (E) DX+1 2-14; Two-Handed Axe/Mace (A) DX+6 24-19§§; Two-Handed Flail (H) DX+2 0-15; Wrestling (A) DX 2-13. Techniques: Aggressive Parry (Brawling) (H) 0-10; Arm Lock (Wrestling) (A) 0-13; Armed Grapple (Two-Handed Axe/Mace) (H) 0-17; Back Strike (Two-Handed Axe/Mace) (H) 0-17; Close Combat (Axe/Mace) (H) 0-13; Close Combat (Two-Handed Axe/Mace) (H) 5-15; Disarming (Two-Handed Axe/Mace) (H) 0-19; Feint (Two-Handed Axe/Mace) (H) 5-23; Hook (Two-Handed Axe/Mace) (H) 0-14; Retain Weapon (Two-Handed Axe/Mace) (H) 0-19; Ritual of Maintenance (Path of Undead) (A) 2-15††; Sweep (Two-Handed Axe/Mace) (H) 0-16; Targeted Attack (Two-Handed Axe/Mace Swing/Leg) (H) 2-18; Targeted Attack (Two-Handed Axe/Mace Swing/Neck) (H) 4-17; Targeted Attack (Two-Handed Axe/Mace Swing/Torso) (H) 0-19. Equipment 1× _Basic Gear ($100; 1.5 lb); 1× Advanced Body Armor (Arms, Legs, Neck; $4755; 17.75 lb); 1× Advanced Body Armor (Torso, Groin; $4600; 17 lb); 1× Ballistic Helmet ($250; 3 lb); 1× Ballistic Helmet Visor ($200; 1.4 lb); 1× Bladed Hand (Silver-coating, +200%; Balanced, +400%; Very Fine Quality, +900%; $1600; 1 lb); 10× Bolt, Silver Bodkin (pi(2); $400; 1 lb); 10× Bolt, Standard (imp; $20; 1 lb); 10× Bolt, Willow-Leaf (cut; $20; 1 lb); 1× Boots, Steel-Toed ($100; 4 lb); 1× Complete Wardrobe ($600; 20 lb); 1× Cosmetics ($60; 2 lb); 1× Crossbow (ST 21; Balanced, +400%; Compound, +100%; Fine, +300%; Acc Bonus (+2), +0; $1650; 7 lb); 1× Load-Bearing Vest (20 lbs.; $30; 2 lb); 40× Natron/Myrrh Resin mixture ($120; 20 lb); 1× Scope (+2; $300; 1 lb); 1× Sharp-Protective Gloves ($30; 1 lb); 3× Throwing Axe (Silver-coating, +200%; Balanced, +400%; Weighted Quality, +100%; Fine Quality, +0; $1440; 12 lb); 1× Totally Great Axe (Titanium, +100%; Silver-coating, +200%; Balanced, +400%; Very Fine Quality, +900%; Weighted Quality, +100%; Weapon Bond, +0; Pick, +50; $2700; 6.38 lb). Encumbrance None: Basic Lift 65 lb. Ground Move 7 yd; Water Move 1 yd. Dodge 10. Light: Basic Lift 130 lb. Ground Move 5 yd; Water Move 1 yd. Dodge 9. Medium: Basic Lift 195 lb. Ground Move 4 yd; Water Move 1 yd. Dodge 8. Heavy: Basic Lift 390 lb. Ground Move 2 yd; Water Move 1 yd. Dodge 7. X-Heavy: Basic Lift 650 lb. Ground Move 1 yd; Water Move 1 yd. Dodge 6. Defenses Parry: 13 (Two-Handed Axe/Mace); 11 (Brawling). Block: 8 (DX). Dodge: 9/10. Eyes: DR 10; HP 3. Neck: DR 18/3*+4. Skull: DR 14+4. Face: DR 10+4. Torso: DR 35/5*+4. Groin: DR 35/5*+4. Arms: DR 18/3*+4; HP 11. Hands: DR 3/1*+4; HP 7. Legs: DR 18/3*+4; HP 11. Feet: DR 6/2+4; HP 7. Melee Attacks Aggressive Parry Brawling (10; 11): 2d-3 cr. Reach C. Bladed Hand • Swing (16; 12): 3d cut. Reach C. ST 6. Notes 5. Bladed Hand • Thrust (16; 12): 1d+4 imp. Reach C. ST 6. Notes 5. Brawling • Bite (15): 2d cr. Reach C. Brawling • Kick w/Boots (13): 2d+2 cr. Reach C,1. Brawling • Punch w/Brass Knuckles (15; 11): 2d+1 cr. Reach C. Throwing Axe • 1H (18; 13U): 3d+5 cut. Reach 1. ST 11. Notes 1. Throwing Axe • 2H (20; 14U): 3d+6 cut. Reach 1. ST 10. Notes 1. Totally Great Axe • Swing (21; 14U): 3d+8 cut. Reach 1, 2*. ST 13‡. Totally Great Axe • Pick (21; 14U): 3d+6 imp. Reach 1, 2*. ST 13‡. Notes 2. Ranged Attacks Crossbow ST 21 (14): 2d+5 imp. Acc 7. Range 557 yd / 696 yd. RoF 1. Shots 1(4). ST 7†. Bulk -6. Notes 3. Throwing Axe (15): 3d+5 cut. Acc 2. Range 19 yd / 29 yd. RoF 1. Shots T(1). ST 11. Bulk -3. Notes Name means "She who is like Isis, daughter of Serket" ;Trademark Move: Execution Comitted Attack "Determined" for +2 to hit, Rapid Strike with the Totally Great Axe. Generic bonuses are +5: +2 from CA, +1 from Balanced, +1 from Trademark Move, +1 from Weapon Bond. • First is a Targeted Attack Axe Swing to the Leg at 15 (18 +5 -8/-4 DA) for a -4 to defenses. • Second is a Targeted Attack Axe Swing to the Neck at 16 (17 +5 -6/-3 DA) for a -3 to defenses. If the Defender is on the ground from having a crippled leg or knockback, they are at a further -3 to defenses for posture. Footnotes : * Includes +5 from 'Extra ST'; Conditional +1 from 'Striking ST'. : † Includes +1 from 'Extra DX'. : ‡ Includes +2 from 'Extra HT'. : § Includes -0.75 from 'Reduced Basic Speed'. : ¶ Includes +1 from 'Extra Basic Move'. : ** Includes +1 from 'Combat Reflexes'. : †† Includes +2 from 'Ritual Mastery (Ritual of Maintenance)'. : ‡‡ Includes -1 from 'Shyness'. : §§ Conditional +1 from 'Weapon Bond (Two-Handed Axe/Mace)'. =Totally Great Axe Jutsu= FIXME - this name is ridiculous. Based On Naginatajutsu. Skills: Two-Handed Axe/Mace. Techniques: Back Strike (Two-Handed Axe/Mace); Close Combat (Two-Handed Axe/Mace); Disarming (Two-Handed Axe/Mace); Feint (Two-Handed Axe/Mace); Hook (Two-Handed Axe/Mace); Retain Weapon (Two-Handed Axe/Mace); Sweep (Two-Handed Axe/Mace); Targeted Attack (Two-Handed Axe/Mace Swing/Face); Targeted Attack (Two-Handed Axe/Mace Swing/Leg); Targeted Attack (Two-Handed Axe/Mace Swing/Neck). Cinematic Skills: Kiai; Mental Strength; Power Blow. Cinematic Techniques: Whirlwind Attack (Two-Handed Axe/Mace). Perks: Grip Mastery (Greataxe); Reach Mastery (Greataxe). = Ma'at = Ma'at is the Egyptian concept of truth, justice, and social harmony. Ma'at is also the goddess of ma'at. Code of Honor: Ma'at As a Code of Honor, Ma'at as it is followed is usually worth -5 points, but can be worth more points depending on how actively it is followed. The follower of ma'at is exhorted to: * Find his right place in the world and society. * Work to maintain peace, order, and social harmony. * To mind his words, as words have power. Do not speak of ill things, as this may cause ill things. Do not exaggerate, do not understate, do not mis-state. At the -5 point level, followers of ma'at at this level are best described as "happy lawful neutral cogs in the machine". This version distills the precepts of ma'at down to: * Keep Your Head Down, And Don't Rock The Boat * Don't Say Untrue Things (and never exaggerate, but you can stay silent). At -10 points, the Code requires the follower to be active rather than passive: * Actively work towards improving social harmony and stability; fight against disruptive and chaotic forces. * Don't Say Untrue Things (and never exaggerate, but you can stay silent unless it would allow disharmony and chaos to flourish). Amilastet's fanaticism in hunting down monsters and her maintenance of a secret identity is part of her devotion to making sure things Stay The Way They Should Be. She's quite sure monsters roaming the streets eating people and causing mass panic Is Not Right and Must Be Stopped. She is very annoyed that modern western civilizations aren't policing their own evil sorcerers (like civilized countries used to do). = Contacts = Clare Reineck Arts! contact. Claire is actively involved in the arts-and-culture scene, writes a blog and publishes a paper zine on the subject; she knows lots of artists who know artists, and networks heavily. I'm seeing this as a source for things from "finding someone who still works in an obscure medium in an obscure historical cultural style" for making things for both Rituals and for fulfilling weird vulnerabilities/weaknesses/banishment conditions/whatever, possibly all the way to "giving a clue towards identifying what Native American culture the ghost comes from based on the decoration on the ghosts tunic" or identifying weird modern literary or theatrical references. Kurt Epling University Professor! contact. Kurt is definitely in the Call of Cthulhu mold of professors, possibly leaning towards "Professor William Headly without the ritual magic and the dimensional travel". Access to private library collections, weird laboratory equipment, journal lookups of odd experiments (but probably not Experiments), interpretation of the implication of a series of loony patents filed by Pentex or whomever, etc. Kurt is not normally the sort of academic to get involved in outright violence/vandalism against his academic rivals, but might get himself entangled in inter-faction scheming. = Thoughts on various "modern" things = America Cold. Very like the Roman Empire but without proper funeral sacrifices to the dead. No wonder there's such a zombie/ghost/revnant/vampire problem here... The Aztecs An entire culture of crazy sorcerers. Good riddance. And please stop the Pyramid Freaks from lumping them in with Egypt. Just because they made buildings that got smaller towards the top doesn't make them anything like Egypt. Bloody loonies. Pyramid Freaks Very very confused people. She is especially tired of the "taught by ancient astronauts" camp - re-casting Thoth into some sort of space-man is downright offensive.